


Spectacle

by Romennim



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance finds D'Artagnan spying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spettacolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364520) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Beta: [morena-evensong](morena_evensong.livejournal.com)
> 
> Translation of a drabble written for International Fanwork Day 2015

"D'Artagnan! _D'Artagnan!_ ” Constance hissed. “What the hell are you doing?”

The boy turned at once, putting a hand on her mouth. Constance was tempted to bite him, but a look at the expression on his face stopped her.

“What is it?” she asked instead, after her mouth was freed.

“They're finally making up, Constance!” D'Artagnan answered with a joyful smile.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“About Athos, Porthos and Aramis, obviously! This past week had been... but now it seems it's all right.”

Constance leaned out from the corner of the corridor.

Oh yes, Athos, Aramis and Porthos were definitely okay. God, what an amazing sight.


End file.
